


This Love is Far from Ideal

by Lianna_Kent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Comfort/Angst, Enemy Lovers, Forbidden Love, M/M, Needy Draco, One Shot, Oral Sex, Passion, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lianna_Kent/pseuds/Lianna_Kent
Summary: With the ever-growing threat of war shadowing the students of Hogwarts at every turn, two unlikely lovers seek solace in each other, far from the prying eyes of those who could ruin everything. Forbidden is alluring, but love – love is even more dangerous.





	This Love is Far from Ideal

**Author's Note:**

> Draco and Neville are my absolute favourite pairing from Harry Potter and I have wanted to write anything that show’s their love for each other for a very long time. I also wished to practice some smut. I hope this lives up to the mark. Always love to hear your thoughts on my work ~ Lia xx

A sharp intake of breath from the shadows. The undeniable sound of clothing shifting as it’s torn from place and a muffled groan balancing precariously between pain and pleasure. If he allowed any more than this, they’d be found out and that was not an option.

A lonely corridor in an unused part of the castle would only shield them for so long.  

If anyone were to find them here – consorting in this way. It would surely end in their demise. Fitting punishment for his betrayal indeed. With a pitiful laugh he detached from his lover’s hold, only to step back far enough to press his forehead against a broad chest.

“Draco …” His name uttered with such concern always made him feel so damn lost.

Tilting his head up and offering a broken smile, Draco traced the stubble along a strong jaw with his forefinger. “I’m fine,” he whispered. His lover nuzzled into the contact, seeking Draco’s warmth like some touch starved animal. “Everything’s alright.” He cooed as he was engulfed in the man’s muscular arms. It was funny really, he started off trying to comfort his lover yet this man’s embrace always seemed to do so much more for him.

Draco’s lie could only offer respite for a short time; let them forget for a few moments before reality came crashing down around them again. Wasting time brooding was foolish.

“Then kiss me … again.” His lover demanded in a strong west Yorkshire accent. It was certainly one of the many reasons Draco loved him so damn much. “We don’t have long …” He continued, almost breathless. “I’ll have to return to the dorms soon … before I’m missed and someone comes looking.” A year ago Draco would never have guessed how much this particular accent and from this very person would have affected him. Love was a ridiculous thing.

Draco spared no time in crowding Neville back against the cold stone walls of the alcove. Pressing him into the wall and stealing a taste. “I’m fine,” he whispered again, tears burning tracks down his cheeks. Neville said nothing and Draco was glad. Neville understood and he did not judge Draco’s weakness. For that was what this was – loving was a weakness.

For Death Eaters like him it was worse. Loving a soldier of justice was forbidden.

Still, Draco could not fight this thing between them. He’d allowed it to happen and thus had to take responsibility. Instead of judgement, Neville just kissed away Draco’s tears and repeated the words “I love you” over and over again.

Draco could only endure these repentant feelings for Neville. He’d only ever want to endure them for Neville.

Running his hands up along Neville’s broad chest, which was unfortunately still clothed in an extremely unfashionable woollen jumper, Draco placed a palm over his lover’s beating heart. A wordless acknowledgement of his own feelings. Neville understood.

Tugging at the hem of Neville’s hideous jumper; “This needs to go,” Draco growled.

With that deadly smile of his and a glint of mischief in his eyes, Neville watched Draco carefully. “I thought you liked my classic jumpers.” He purred. Lips so close to Draco’s ear that he shivered at the ghosting of Neville’s breath on his skin. Draco yearned for moments like these. He’d hungered for Neville all day long, only being able to watch him and his damn jumpers from afar.

“No …” Draco gasped, “… not when they cover what I want.” Draco’s fingers played with the hem, reaching under to trace the bare skin beneath. He could feel Neville’s taught stomach quiver under his touch.

“Then do something about it,” Neville purred again. His tone urging Draco to force the offending garment up and over his lover’s head. Neville’s hair was now a mess; untamed strands sticking up in all the right places. Reaching up on tiptoes, Draco ran a hand through his lover’s dark mane and Neville nestled effortlessly into his touch. With the other hand, Draco continued to work Neville’s jumper half way down his arms, trapping his large hands behind his back. It was a sight indeed. Neville half-dressed, trussed up and shivering with the anticipation of what Draco might do.

Leaning in close, Draco licked a long stripe along Neville’s collarbone, ripping a lust filled growl from his lover. Latching on, Draco dug his teeth into the freckled skin there, marking Neville as his property.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Neville groaned when Draco pulled back. The anguish in his features clarifying all.

“I know,” Draco whispered. Neville was not the only one suffering. Slowly, Draco leant in again and this time pressed his lips gently to Neville’s. A tentative touch that expressed far more than his words could. “I just … I just couldn’t help myself.” Another slow kiss. Passionate, caring. Everything Draco had been taught was unfitting for a Death Eater.

“What if someone sees it?” Neville remarked, seeking Draco’s gaze.

“It’s low enough.” Draco ran a finger over the reddening mark, admiring his work. “It can be hidden. Our little secret. The proof that you belong to me.” The desperate little sound Neville made was verification enough that he loved the mark just as much as Draco did.

After another chaste kiss Draco leant back. As Draco pulled away, Neville surged after him, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Draco melted into the touch, revelling in the heat of Neville’s body so close to his own. Forcing Neville back against the wall, Draco leant into his lover’s broad chest. All he could do was shiver with anticipation as his hands mapped out the rippling muscles of Neville’s abdomen.

Neville shivered again as Draco dragged the pad of his thumb across his lover’s nipple. Fascinated at how it felt so soft but hardened intently as Neville became further aroused. Rubbing his thumb right under the bulge of Neville’s nipple again he leant close and circled his tongue around the other, offering it just as much attention as the first.

“Hurry Draco,” Neville gasped. “I want you …” His plea was lost to distraction as Draco bit down and tugged at the nodule of darkened skin. A strong hand suddenly encircled his waist, dragging him closer and Draco was the one gasping this time. Neville had freed himself from his binds, the jumper dropping lifeless to the floor. Draco’s white shirt was tugged from its mooring, bunching half way up his waist as his lover’s hand covered the small of his back. The skin of Neville’s hand was coarse. Rough against his own porcelain skin and it drove Draco wild.

A gentle finger placed under his chin, Draco was forced to tilt his head back. Gaze now locked on Neville’s hazel eyes. Neville’s pupils were fully dilated, passionate and alluring. His must have been the same. Draco kissed the man with sheer abandon. Lips slotting into place effortlessly, just like they were designed for each other and hands exploring bare skin in desperation. Draco was swimming in ecstasy. His gratification intensifying with every little gasp of pleasure escaping Neville’s lips each time Draco deepened their kisses.

This bliss, Draco wished it would last for all eternity, but he knew that it couldn’t. They were both soldiers of the cause, fighting on opposing sides. When the time came for war, Draco knew that he would have to obey the dark lord.

Not tonight though. Tonight, in this dark corridor he would give in to pleasure and banish all thoughts of an impending battle in favour of his lover’s touch.

Lips still latched to Neville’s, Draco undid his lovers buckle and forced Neville’s trousers to the floor. The Gryffindor stepped out of them effortlessly and kicked them aside. As Draco’s hands now turned to his own buckle, Neville ripped Draco’s shirt apart, sending his buttons flying in all directions and exposing his skin to the elements. Draco did not care. All he wanted was to feel Neville against him without the irritating barrier of clothing.

Draco’s torn shirt soon joined the heap of Neville’s jumper on the floor, followed quickly by the remains of Draco’s clothing. Standing bare before Neville was empowering. Neville’s gaze burned his skin and he longed for it more and more with each encounter.

“Come here,” Neville demanded and Draco obeyed without question. Hand clutched in Neville’s, Draco allowed himself to be guided to the floor. As Neville sat with his back against the stone wall, Draco knelt over him, capturing his lover’s lips in another desperate kiss.

“These too,” Draco whispered, fingers playing with the waistband of Neville’s black boxers. “These need to go.” With a nod, Neville arched his back and helped Draco rid him of his final piece of clothing. Neville was unbelievably hard, his member thick and long, standing at full attention just for Draco. Slowly, Draco crawled to Neville’s side, lowering his mouth to lick at the head of Neville’s leaking member. With a subtle buck of his hips, Neville pursued Draco’s touch.

“More,” he begged and Draco was delighted to comply. With both hands pressed against Neville’s thighs, holding him down, he circled the head of Neville’s cock with his tongue and took it into his mouth. One of Neville’s hands was fisted in his hair as the other stroked long lines down his arched spine. Neville’s cock was heavy against Draco’s tongue. The musky pre-cum a welcome taste. Neville shivered as Draco swallowed around his girth and bucked up again as he hummed in appreciation.

Neville’s hand soon travelled lower. Draco arched his back further, a silent plea for Neville to touch him. Neville’s large hand covered the entire globe of Draco’s right cheek and Draco groaned his pleasure as Neville kneaded the soft skin of his behind. He in turn swallowed Neville’s member deeper until he felt the tip pressing against the back of his throat. They both voiced their pleasure in animalistic grunts. Baser instincts conquering any doubt that they did not require this thing between them, even though it was forbidden.

Draco whined as he felt the first digit prodding at his hole, it was already wet with whatever substance Neville had remembered to bring. Draco had been far too preoccupied to notice his lover fetching the bottle or coating his fingers in it. He pressed back against the touch, circling his tongue around the impressive width of Neville’s cock again, taking great care to massage the protruding vein at its base. Neville loved that, for his cock pulsated and quivered in Draco’s mouth each and every time. Neville pressed harder and Draco gasped as his hole stretched to accommodate the thick digit burying into him up to the knuckle. He swallowed again, half desperate for air and half determined to pleasure Neville in return.

The wet burn was exquisite. Draco arched with every twitch of the finger inside and soon he was begging Neville for more. Neville pressed another finger in alongside the first, forcing them apart and stretching Draco’s muscle in just the right way. Draco mewled at the pressure. He relished the feeling of Neville massaging the oils inside him. With the addition of Neville’s third thick digit all Draco could do was place sweet gentle kisses against the head of Neville’s member, loving the taste of his lover. With the addition of the fourth Draco was biting his own lip to keep him from screaming his pleasure aloud.

“Now!” Draco demanded. “I need you now.”

Neville tore his fingers away none too gently and Draco could just cry. He wanted Neville, he needed to feel him inside somehow. It didn’t last long though. Draco watched Neville coat his leaking member in lubricant, he wanted to help but his arms were shaking too much to even move. Neville lifted Draco’s lithe form into his lap and guided him to hover over his own erect member. Slowly, Draco sank down onto Neville’s cock. Relishing the burn of the stretch as every single inch of Neville buried inside of him. Once his lover’s member was fully seated inside and he could feel Neville’s balls hard against his behind he stilled. Breathing hard, Draco dropped his forehead against Neville’s shoulder. Just like him, Neville was covered in a thick sheen of sweat. Draco could feel his own hair plastered to his forehead but he was far beyond caring for his appearance right now. In this very moment, all he could think of was how hard Neville felt inside of him and how much he wanted his lover to press deeper into him.

With his remaining strength, Draco raised up on his knees, feeling Neville’s cock slide out of his hole partly. Neville’s hands had a bruising hold on his hips, helping him up and forcing him down hard again. Draco’s head flung back as his lips parted in a silent scream. “Again,” he begged, “harder.”

Neville repeated the action, impaling Draco over and over again on his hard cock. Draco’s groaning became louder with every thrust and Neville swallowed each one with a desperate kiss. Draco never wanted this feeling to end. Neville was everything. He was air, he was light and warmth combined. Neville was a part of Draco and damn the entire world that denied them from being together.

In one swift action, Neville flipped Draco onto his stomach dragging his hips into the air and entering him from behind. Draco’s fingers raked useless over the tiles in front as Neville thrust hard into him. The wet sounds of slapping skin echoed through the corridor and if anyone were to walk past, they would surely see two writhing bodies entwined in animalistic lust, but neither cared. Neville lifted Draco’s hips higher, altering the angle of penetration and Draco all but screamed as Neville’s cock brushed over his prostate. As Neville’s thrusts grew frenzied, Draco’s vision blurred. Neville was assaulting his sweet spot each and every time he slid out and forced his way back in.

Draco’s neglected cock bounced almost painfully in the fever of their actions. Draco snaked his hand down, taking hold of his own member and tugging on it in time with Neville’s thrusts. He was close. His own hold intensified and with a scream he emptied his load all over his hand and the floor. Neville continued to thrust, guiding him through his fierce orgasm.

Neville shifted behind him again, changing the angle. Another series of deep, hard thrusts and Draco could feel the undeniable warmth of Neville’s ejaculate staining his insides as his lover stilled with a growl. Draco flexed his muscles, milking Neville’s cock until it was empty.

Exhaustion taking them both, Neville leaned forward, pressing Draco flat into the floor. The cold tiles of the empty corridor were a welcome distraction against his scorching skin. Draco groaned as he felt Neville’s cock soften inside of him and finally slip from his channel. Neville shifted onto his back beside Draco. With his remaining strength, Draco nestled into Neville’s side and slid his hand into his lover’s. Neville grasped it with fervour and Draco was happy. Fuck he was happy and it was the most depressing thing in the entire world.

With great effort Draco herded them both back into the safety of the alcove. With Neville once again sitting with his back flush against the wall, Draco climbed between his legs and nestled into his Gryffindor’s welcoming embrace. He covered them both in Neville’s hideous jumper and chuckled at how much the garment didn’t bother him after all.       

After a short silence Draco peered up at his lover. Neville was watching him. Neville was always watching him. “Have you ever thought about the future?” Draco asked absently, running his finger along Neville’s forearm.

“More than once.” Neville admitted, that desperate look marring his flawless features again.

“Do you think that if things were different …” he whispered, eyes trained on Neville’s thick stubble, “… we could have been happy?”

“In another life, anything is possible,” Neville held him tighter. “Somewhere out there, in some other reality we have an ideal life. We go off to university together, we settle down and get married. Adopt some beautiful kids and life a full life.”

“It’s not fair.” Draco whispered into the crook of Neville’s neck. A tear slid down his cheek. Neville brushed it away with the pad of his thumb.

“Life never is – not for us anyway. All I know is that I love you.”

Draco knew Neville was right, their life was far from ideal. It was disastrous in fact. On the verge of destroying them both.

“I love you,” Draco breathed “… and it’s killing me.”


End file.
